


When Things Go Bump in The Night…

by iZombi



Series: Supernatural!Sabaton AU [3]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, Gen, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, seeing a werewolf for the first time, waking up late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Joakim awakes late at night to a sharp pain on his neck and with a mighty need to go use the bathroom, as he gets up to go do just that he ends up stumbling upon something he’d never thought he’d ever see in his entire life.
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Supernatural!Sabaton AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When Things Go Bump in The Night…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



Joakim quietly groaned as he awoke, there was a sharp sting on his neck and he knew exactly what it was and its cause, either Pär or Hannes had sneaked into his room to feed off of him,

Which, if Joakim was being honest with himself, he was completely fine with, he knew that it would be considerably safer for them to feed off of him rather than have to leave the house every night to find a victim to feed off of,

It saved them that hassle and the problems of being caught or _worse_ ,

Joakim rolled over on his bed and tried to get into a better position to hopefully fall back asleep but it didn’t matter just how hard he tried as his body seemed to disagree with him,

He laid on his back and sighed, he stared tiredly at the ceiling as he contemplated what to do when he felt the distinct feeling of his bladder telling him to go to the bathroom,

So, he sighed and sat upon his bed, removing the bedsheets that once covered him out of the way, he got into his slippers,

It was ridiculously cold at home right now, even in the middle of autumn so he grabbed a nearby sweater and slipped it on,

He sighed and quietly made his way out of his room and downstairs where the bathroom was,

As he descended the stairs he was able to hear what sounded like rustling,

Something was moving about,

He froze,

“ _P-Pär? H-Hannes?”_ he fearfully called out but got no reply, Joakim swallowed hard, his heart rate quickened as his mind raced for a possible answer,

‘ _Are we getting robbed?’_

_‘Are the others in danger?’_

_‘Am I in danger?’_

Joakim swallowed hard as he looked around, he was halfway down the stairs and knew that the bat he had nearby for self-defense was downstairs, tucked away in a closet,

And if Joakim were to gain access to it, then he would have to further descend the stairs and brave the journey,

He swallowed thickly as he kept himself quiet, slowly he descended the stairs and approached the small closet where the aforementioned bat was being held,

Blindly he reached in, not turning on the light as he feared being discovered,

His hands brushed past the cold metal of the bat and he tightly laces his fingers around it, gripping it hard,

He stood up and held the metal bat close to his body, he gave a very quiet shaky sigh as he tried to steady his rapid heartbeats,

He was absolutely terrified of what laid further beyond him in the darkness,

‘ ** _THUMP!_** _’_

‘ ** _CRUNCH!_** ’

Joakim froze in his tracks when he heard what sounded like something hitting the floor loudly and then being slowly stepped on, it crunches under the massive weight of whatever it was that had stepped on it,

Joakim’s grip on the bat tightened so much so that his knuckles whitened,

He was trembling like a leaf as he faced the direction of the noise,

He didn’t dare take another step forward,

Suddenly as he stood there staring into the deep dark abyss, two brilliant yellow orbs greeted him, they seemed to hover above the air some seven and a half feet up in the air,

Joakim didn’t know what to make out of them so he just silently stared in horror,

‘ _blink’_

Joakim watched as the yellow orbs blinked,

They were _eyes!_

He felt his heart sink, ‘ _What the fuck has bright glowing yellow eyes and is so damn tall?!’_ he screamed at himself in his mind,

His brain ran wild as it desperately searched for an answer,

‘ _demons?’_

_‘A very tall and demonic vampire?’_

Joakim bit his lip nervously as he stood there silently, still watching the towering beast,

“ ** _GRRRRRR_** _”_

Whatever the thing was, it had let out what sounded like a very menacing growl, it made Joakim yelp in surprise, he took a step back and heard the thing approach him,

Whatever it was, it must be absolutely massive because Joakim was able to feel its weight as it made the floorboards shift under its weight,

Suddenly the creature pounced on Joakim, effectively knocking the bat out of his hands and sending the smaller male crashing to the floor with a significantly loud thud,

Joakim yelped as he was knocked down to the floor,

He felt the creature move its giant maw close to his throat, it sniffed him and huffed close to his ear, its wet nose would occasionally press against his face,

Joakim froze in fear like a deer in headlights, he didn’t know what to do other than to begin crying,

The poor thing was convinced that this would surely be the end of him,

Dead in his own home by whatever this towering thing was that had him pinned to the floor,

As Joakim felt the beasts’ breath on him, its maw opened and he heard it growl by his ear,

Joakim gave a frightened yelp as it licked him,

He didn’t know whether the thing was teasing and toying with him before it finally decided to sink its teeth on him and end his life, but either way, he kept still so as to avoid aggravating it further,

Suddenly Joakim could hear the sound of three distinct footsteps quickly approaching the location of where he and the beast lay,

Joakim wanted to scream out a ‘ ** _NO!_** _’_ or ‘ **STAY BACK!** ’ but he didn’t for fear of the creature crushing his windpipe,

So, he remained silent as he quietly whimpered and cried on the floor, the beast still above him as it seemed to nuzzle, growl, and lick him,

Abruptly, the lights were turned on, the brilliant white light blinded both Joakim and the creature as he felt its movements stop,

“ _Tommy?!”_ Joakim heard Chris call out,

Oh no, had Tommy gotten caught in the crosshairs of the creature and killed?

‘ _Fuck…’_

Just the idea alone made Joakim cry more, tears streamed down his cheeks,

“ _Tommy, get off of him! Look at what you’ve done! You’ve scared him!”_

Wait…

**_What?_ **

Joakim suddenly felt the beast get up from on top of him and walk over to where Chris was,

Joakim’s first instinct was to curl upon himself, he was still terrified and didn’t know how to process anything around him,

Joakim heard someone approaches him and he tried to scoot away from them,

“ _Easy… relax… It’s just me…” _ spoke someone,

Joakim instantly recognized that voice, it was Pär!

He opened his still tearful eyes and was greeted by the smaller Swedish vampire who knelt in front of him,

He launched himself forward at him and tightly hugged him, he could feel Pär hug back in the embrace,

As Joakim hugged his friend what he saw behind Pär was Hannes and Charles talking to a massive half-canine-half-man beast,

His first thought was a werewolf,

His eyes widened in shock as he let out a surprised yelp,

The noise made the creature turn over to face Joakim,

That was when Joakim noticed its bright blonde coat, it was absolutely beautiful and entrancing much like someone he knew very closely…

“ _T-T-Tommy?”_ Joakim found himself speaking his friend’s name,

The beast seemed to perk up at the name and quickly approached him,

While Joakim was still being held by Pär, he watched as the massive thing came very close and pressed its head against Joakim’s shoulder lovingly,

He reached out a tentative hand and scratched behind the werewolf’s ears,

‘ ** _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_** _’_

Came to a noise behind it, and Joakim looked behind it to see its tail wagging furiously,

“Wait… is this Tommy?” Joakim asked Pär,

He watched as his friend nodded and looked over to Chris, “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag, you should probably tell him…”

“Tell me _what_?” Joakim asked, still very confused,

Chris sighed, “Tommy and I are werewolves Joakim…” he explained

Joakim sat there wordlessly as he still pets Tommy, he was now no longer hugging Pär as his hands solely focused on petting the large canine in front of him,

“You’re fucking lying…” he finally said,

Chris chuckled, “Do I _look_ like I’m joking?”

Joakim bit his lower lip and stayed silent, he looked at Tommy who was now laying his head on Joakim’s lap as he still scratches him, his tail furiously thumping at the ground, he then turned his gaze back at Chris, “ ** _Holy shit_** ”

Chris laughed, “Yeah!”

Pär sighed happily and smiled, glad to know that his best friend wasn’t hurt, however, as he turned his gaze to Tommy he found himself deeply frowning,

He reached over and as Joakim stopped what he was doing, Pär grabbed Tommy roughly by the scruff of his neck like he where merely a pup, not a seven-foot fall werewolf,

“And **_you_** …” Pär hissed out, baring his fangs at the younger were, which made Tommy cringe in on himself,

“What the hell have I told you about _wandering outside of the house late at night_? Hmm? Do you want to get **shot**?” he asked the were and watched Tommy shake his head,

Pär was still frowning as he kept his ice-cold blue eyes locked on to Tommy, “then _please_ for the love of _God_ , understand that the rules I’ve implemented in this house are to protect _all of us_ … **got it**?” and watched as furiously Tommy nodded,

Joakim sat there in silence as he looked at how pissed off Pär was, he thought that he looked _sexy as hell_ like this, fangs bared and an air of dominance?

Now _that_ was _very erotic_ …

Joakim found himself blushing at the thought,

He shook his head as Pär let Tommy go, the werewolf slinked off to Chris’ side, his friend didn’t even bother to comfort him as he knew that he got what he deserved,

Pär turned his attention to Joakim, he helped him stand, “Are you ok? Hurt anywhere?” he asked him,

Joakim shook his head, he wasn’t hurt just surprised over everything that had just transpired, “I’m ok…”

“Good…”

Chris yawned which he followed by stretching his body, “I’m tired… let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

Hannes nodded, “Yeah, you three need to get some rest… Pär and I need to get back to work…”

Joakim sighed, “Agreed…” he followed his response with a sigh of his own,

Pär nodded and helped walk his friend over to his room upstairs, with the rest following ahead of them,

They would deal with the mess that Tommy had created in the morning, for now, the human and werewolves needed their rest,

Before Joakim let Pär walk away he gripped his wrist, stopping him from leaving,

Pär turned to face him, “What’s wrong Joakim…?” he asked him, a hint of worry over his friend in his voice,

Joakim didn’t reply back as he pulled him in for a deeper hug,

Pär chuckled as he gladly held him, he placed a tender and loving kiss on his forehead, “Go get some sleep, ok…?”

Joakim nodded before finally letting go of Pär, he bid him farewell as he closed the door to his room, he quietly walked over to his bed and got in,

As he let the familiar warmness of his bed envelop him, Joakim could quickly feel his heavy eyelids begin to close,

_Tonight, he would dream of an open field somewhere out in the beautiful wilderness that were filled with beasts similar to Tommy,_

_Enormous predators who howled at the moon and hunted under its light…_


End file.
